All Those Fights
by That.hot.potato
Summary: Clarke wasn't sure how she felt about her roommates brother. Sure they would fight all the time but he was really hot. Oneshot.


Clarke was worried about her first year of university. She had just finished unpacking all of her stuff into her was worried about what her roommate would be like. She was worried about her classes she would be taking. She was worried about being excluded because she didn't really like to party. And she was worried about all the boys. From what she had heard, this university had the most fuckboys out of all of them. Last year she had dated a guy that was coming here. He had made her believe she was special and she was the only one that he would ever love, but then 3 months into their relationship he had cheated on her with another girl. Actually he had cheated on the other girl with her. And all of his friends had acted the exact same way around other women as he had around her.

But this school had the best medical program so she hoped that her years at Ark University wouldn't turn out as bad as she thought. Maybe things would actually go pretty well for her this year.

She turned around when she heard the key turning in the door. A million thoughts entered her mind at once. _What if she was a slob? What if she thought she was better than everyone else? What if she had parties every night that keep Clarke up until 3am?_

All her thoughts came to a stop as her roommate walked in the door. That couldn't be right, she stared at the person in the doorway as if they were an alien.

"I think you have the wrong room, I'm pretty sure the dorms aren't co-ed."

"What are you to good enough to share a dorm with boys, princess?" That wasn't how Clarke had meant the comment at all. She'd just wanted to know why this man had showed up in her doorway with a key to her room.

"No I just wanted to know why your in _my_ room."

"I'm helping my sister bring all of her stuff up here." Of course. Clarke should've known he would be helping out a female friend, or sister. Now she just felt embarrassed. "Besides, I'm not even going to this school. I've already graduated." Just then a stunning girl walked in.

"Bell you can put that over there." She said pointing to what was obviously her bed because Clarke already had clothes all over hers. "Hi I'm Octavia and this is my brother Bellamy. He's been helping me move my stuff in."

"Yes he just told me. I'm Clarke."

"Well I'll go get some more of O's stuff, you two can just do your girl thing." Bellamy said as he walked out of the room.

"Okay so first things first, have you heard of any 'beginning of the year parties' yet? Cause we have to go to them to make ourselves known. My brother says I need to focus on my studies but that's bullshit. Practically all he did during his years of university was party and hook up with girls. And it's not like anyone really does anything during the first week of university."

As Ovtavia rambled on about parties and what to wear and all that other stuff, Clarke began to zone out. She thought about how maybe she would like Octavia despite her annoying brother and being obsessed with parties and clothes and all that other girly stuff. She then saw Octavia look at her as if waiting for something and realized she was probably waiting for an answer from Clarke.

"Um… I haven't really heard of any parties and even if I did I don't have anything to wear."

"Well you can wear something of mine silly, and I guess I'll just hafta find us one myself. You know Clarke sometimes I feel like I do all the work in this relationship." Octavia said deadly serious but Clarke could see the laughter in her eyes.

"Well babe you know that I work 3 jobs to support us, sometimes I just don't have time for our relationship."

"Are you saying that you don't have time for me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well then I believe we should break up."

"But I still love you."

"Well that's just too bad. I'll collect my stuff later in the week." Octavia said as she started to giggle, Clarke started to giggle as well. Five minutes later the were on the floor, each having laugh attacks when Bellamy walked in the door. He looked at them oddly for a few seconds then just muttered "girls" as he put Octavia's things on her bed that he had been carrying. He then left the room as if nothing had happened. Clarke and Octavia just stared at each other then continued laughing until they were crying.

{}{}{}{}{}

Clarke had been studying when Octavia's phone rang. Octavia had told her not to pick up her phone unless it was her brother in which case she then _had_ to pick up the phone. Octavia had gone over to Lincoln's apartment, her boyfriend of now 2 months, and had left her phone here for Clarke to watch. Octavia's brother was very overprotective. She had been worried that Bellamy would be able to track her phone so she just left it in the dorms.

The person who Clarke was least hoping would call, called. She had to pick up the phone for her friend but she really didn't feel like dealing with that friends brother.

"Hello?" She tiredly said into the phone.

"Where's Octavia?"

"She's… er, in the bathroom."

"Well I can wait."

"But she's um, taking a shower?" Clare's reply came as more of a question. "And you know how long Octavia normally takes in the shower."

"Fine then. I'll just come by to see her, I haven't seen O for a while" Uh oh. Clarke panicked. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. "I'll be there in about 15 minutes. By then she should be almost done her shower." Clarke knew for a fact that the drive to Lincoln's apartment was only 10 minutes but Octavia took that long just to say goodbye. Hopefully she'd be here before Bellamy but Clarke knew that she would probably be the distraction for her friend.

"Okay I guess we'll see you then."

"See you."

Clarke had to call Octavia right now, the problem was she didn't have Lincoln's number. And Octavia had left her phone here. Her phone! It had Lincoln's number in it no doubt.

It rung twice before she got an answer.

"This better be damn well important." She heard Octavia's voice on the phone. Clarke had definitely caught them while doing something and Octavia didn't sound very happy about it.

"Your brother is on his way over because he called and I picked up the phone and told him you were taking a shower cause I thought he wouldn't want to wait but then he said he'd come by because he hasn't seen you in a while so he'll be here in 15 minutes. Get you butt over here so that I dont have to stall him again." Last time Clarke had tried to keep him busy it had gotten very awkward and she had just blurted out random things.

"Oh no. I'm on my way over, just try to keep him busy again pleaseeeee. I'll be there as soon as I can." All annoyance had left her voice Clarke had noticed. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, hopefully before Bellamy."

15 minutes later and Octavia still wasn't here. Clark was starting to get nervous. What would she say to Bellamy got here and Octavia still wasn't back? How are you liking the weather? No that was overused way too much. Clarke wouldn't stoop as low as talking about the weather with him.

Her thoughts were interrupted but a knock at the door. Oh crap. He was here and she had no idea where Octavia was. Unless Octavia had forgotten her keys and was locked out, but Clarke doubted it. She opened the door to a very masculine looking figure and right away she knew this was trouble.

"Where's Ocatvia?" His voice sounding deadly calm.

"She's… um… still in the shower."

"Still? She's been in there for at least 20 minutes, maybe even longer. That seems like a long time for her to be in the shower."

Clarke muttered something incoherently. Damn him and very attractive body, when she was around him she really couldn't think straight. Another thing that really annoyed her about him.

"Well you know Octavia, she has to look perfect before coming out to the public."

"Yeah I guess. So how's you classes going, princess?" This was weird. He wasn't normally this nice. What had happened to Bellamy Blake?

"They're going quite fine. And I told you, don't call me princess." The last part had came out harsher then she had meant and she could see his expression change at her tone.

"Of course, _princess_ , I wouldn't dream of it." He knew that name rubbed her the wrong way but yet he still called her it. That was what started their argument. They argued about anything and everything. That was why by now (her first year was almost over) she absolutely hated him. Octavia would always just sit on her bed and watch them in amusement. She'd murmur something about lovers quarrel and then break up their fight before things got too heated.

This time though Octavia wasn't here so they were saying things they'd never normally say to each other. By the time Octavia got back (only about 10 minutes later) Clarke was sure she wouldn't get her voice back until at least the end of the week. She wouldn't be surprised if the other side of town had heard them. Clarke wasn't sure she could get over this fight. Things had just gotten too out of hand and she and Bellamy had both said some really disastrous things. That day when Bellamy had gone home, Clarke felt her heart drop as she realized they would probably never be able to be in the same room as each other again, and that was something she had never wanted to happen.

{}{}{}{}{}

It was Clarkes graduation day. Well also Octavia's but Clarke was just happy she had made it through university without too much damage. Halfway through their second year the had found an apartment at a decent price an.d split the cost. When they started their first year they both began to realize that they were running out of money. They needed to find a roommate. Octavia new a girl that was in one of her classes looking for a place to stay because her ex had kept going to her dorm and pleading with her to give him another chance. Clarke hadn't been sure of letting the girl live with them because she didn't want some stalker trying to get in the apartment trying to get to his ex but she had finally caved. Only to find out it was the girl Finn had cheated on with her. Raven had moved on and said none of it was Clarkes fault. Now the three of them were practically inseparable. Sometimes though it would get lonely for Clarke seeing as she was the only one without a boyfriend. Raven had Wick and Octavia had Lincoln. Clarke had Netflix, but she really needed to find an actual living, breathing human being. Another thing that didn't help was that she hadn't gotten laid in at least 4 months, she was really craving some human interaction.

But none of that mattered today because she had finally graduated. Sure she had pulled countless overnighters to finish homework or to study. And maybe she had isolated herself from everyone the last 2 weeks but it had all paid off in the end.

As she took pictures with her friends after the ceremony was over, she reflected on the past 4 years. Her and Bellamy were finally able to be in the same room together without killing each other, as long as they weren't alone. And her best friends only seemed so much closer then she could ever imagine she would be with another person. She felt ecstatic, like she could do anything. Right now though, she was looking for someone for her to take home, do some dirty, dirty stuff with, and then never see again. It didn't really help that her friends super hot older brother was watching them get their pictures taken with a smirk on his face that made her want to jump him. She knew his reputation with women and she only really wanted a one night stand, which was exactly what he could give her. She decided then and there she would take him to _his_ apartment, get rid of all these cravings, and then just get back to her life.

She managed to convince him to take her back to his apartment but that was where he had stopped doing what she had wanted.

"Would you like some water or something?" He asked her. She wasn't really in the mood for small talk.

"No I'm fine thanks."

"Okay then… why did you want to come to my apartment?" Was he really that stupid? God she just needed to relieve her body of the tension and frustration building inside of her.

"Listen, I know we aren't one the best of terms but… Ithinkweshouldsleeptogether."

"What?"

"Okay, I haven't gotten any for quite a while and I was hoping… you could… y'know… 'scratch my itch.' I understand if you don't want to and all, but you just seemed like the best guy for the-" She was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers.

By the time they were done, Clarke was exhausted.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Up for another round?"

"Absolutely." He said as he smiled his signature smirk.

{}{}{}{}{}

To say the least, that was one of the best nights of her life. And he continued making every night for her just like that one. The nights were her happy place. Even though during the day they would fight as much as they had in her first year of university, they would always make up before the darkness washed over them.

 **Fin.**

 **So how'd you like that one? I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it but let me know your thoughts! R &R, until next time.**

 **~J**


End file.
